Never Loved You
by AwkwardHolmes
Summary: After Max got kicked out ove the flock, she found out she was the fourteenth Olympian god. When her old flock shows up will she forgive them or almost kill them? And Max has fallen in love with a special son of Hades. Rated T cause Im paranoid
1. Meetings and Max is Scared

I sat on the 14th seat in Olympus, waiting for this cursed meeting to be over so I can be with my friends: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood.

My flock had kicked me out, and a man named Apollo came and told me of a life with the Greek gods and goddesses. I found out I was the fourteenth god, my name was something hard to remember so I'm still Max.

"Max….Max…..MAX!" my father's, Zeus, voice jolted me."Now that you're listening you may go back to Camp for the time being."

I jumped up, gave everyone a hug, and left to se Camp Half-Blood.

When I arrived a blond girl came running up to me. "Max! Welcome back!" Annabeth yelled in my ear. Percy ran up and gave me a hug too.

"Hey, want to see the new campers?" Percy asked leading us down to the sword arena.

"Sure." I replied.

A group of kids ran up to us. "Bow" I heard Percy whisper "She's a goddess." They all bowed to me.

"This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel. They arrived after you left camp to live in Olympus." Percy said

I gasped. I was feeling very faint. The world was spinning around me.

"Are you ok Max?" Annabeth said worriedly."Let's get you to your cabin!"

Annabeth walked me to my cabin.

"Ok, what's up? Max, the goddess, never gets scared. It has something to do with those new kids right?" she said.


	2. Stories, MakeUp, and Dates

I fiddled with my bracelet to avoid Annabeth's question.

"C'mon. Tell me." Annabeth said.

Slowly I poured out my life's story. When I finished Annabeth was white. She took a deep breath.

"Max…I'm sorry about your family, but…they are staying in your cabin." Annabeth said."And Fang took your bunk. I tried to warn him but…" she trailed off as I looked over and saw the pile of black clothes there. I got up and threw the clothes off and sat down.

"I'm going to take a nap and then go and visit Chiron or see Blackjack.' I said putting on my headphones that help me sleep.

"Kay." She said walking out.

I welcomed the dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke five figures were standing over me.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" I said.

"You're in my bunk."Fang said

"Not yours, mine." I pointed to the sign that said my name in Greek. "I'm Max."

"I'm Fang. This is Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel." Fang introduced.

"Yeah, I got that. Bye!" I said running out.

I ran down the hill right into Nico Di Angelo.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Sorry." I said blushing.

"Ummmm…..Max I was wondering if, um, you want to go out?" Nico whispered.

"Sure!" I said

"Okay. Want to watch the fireworks together"

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Nico walked away. I was jumping for joy. Ever since I met Nico I have always had a crush on him. Annabeth walked up to me. I told her and she pulled me to Aphrodite's cabin.

I Was Hot. Aphrodite's kids are AMAZING! Perfect dress, perfect make-up, perfect EVERYTHING! I walked out and the guys stopped and stared at me, their jaws dropped. Every single one of them.

Nico walked up and offered me his arm. I took it and all the boys, except Percy, who had Annabeth, Iggy and Gazzy, shot him death glares. I smiled.

After the fireworks, Fang walked up to me.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" he asked.

* * *

**Cliffie! Sneek peek to whoever guesses what Max says!**


	3. Uggh to tired to think!

**MadToTheBone1, and booksandmusic, you guessed right!**

**Max: say it...**

**Me: No!**

**Percy: say it of I'll have clarisse shock you with her spear *Clarisse apears with spear***

**Me:*cowers* Ok...I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson, they unfortunately are owned by james P. and Rick R.**

* * *

Instantly, his family was by his side. They waited for an answer.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" fang repeated.

"What's it to ya?" I said

"Max!" Angel yells running to hug me.

"Let. Go." I said venomously.

Angel looked at me with tears in her eyes. I walked back to my cabin and fell into a peaceful sleep. I heard the door creak and the beds creak too.

I got up and went for a small flight landing on the roof of my cabin. My wings stretched out behind me. They've changed: white with little streaks of color. The moonlight shone down on me. Taking away all my worries for a while. I heard a sigh from behind me. Angel was sitting there watching me.

"You really are Max." she said

"Yes. But I am also the goddess of anything with wings. After you kicked me out I found out because of Apollo. He found me. I'm going to sleep now."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I didn't know what to write! Remember R&R! Always wear sunscreen, don't talk to strangers and listen to your parents!(jk on the last one :))**


	4. What Max looks Like

Ok, so booksandmusic asked me to describe them so I decided to put this here:

**MAX:**

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 100 lbs

Eyes: I always thought max should have Hazel eyes (this is like my BFF!)

Skin: Light/Lighter than Fang's

Outfit: A black one-shoulder dress with yellow dots, like the night sky

Goddess of: Courage, birds, earth and speed

Wings: Like I said earlier, white with rainbow streaks, but sometimes the old tawny color

Remember she can change her look at any time!

**Fang:**

Okay I'm not going to explain this! If you're reading this you are a Max Ride Fan Right?

Same goes for Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel

**Percy**:

Arrrghhhhhhh! _FacePalm! Headdesk!_

People you are Both MR and PJaTo fans! Learn this stuff! (Plus I'm really annoyed so I really, really don't want to explain!) Same for: Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Juniper, Chiron, and Grover!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peace Out!

There was a line of gnarled oaks at the top edge of the beach, and I looked through them, then checked my watch.

"You're late."

Fang stepped out of the shadows, eating an apple. He was dressed in black, as usual, and his face looked like a lumpy plum pie. But his eyes shone as he came toward me, and then I was running to him over the sand, my wings out in back of me.

We smashed together awkwardly, with Fang standing stiffly for a moment, but then his arms slowly came around me, and he hugged me back. I held him tight, trying to swallow the lump of cotton in my throat, my head on his shoulder, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't ever leave me again," I said in a tiny voice.

"I won't," he promised into my hair, sounding most un-Fang-like. "I won't. Not ever."

- MR3, page 397

He Lied.

The All Knowing~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PS…. SQIGGLES FOR KNISLEY24!


	5. Staring, Running, and Centaurs, OH MY!

When I woke up Angel was sitting on the bunk across from me. Other than her, no one else was in the cabin. She was staring out the window and turned when she heard the bed creak when I got up.

"Everyone went to breakfast. I volunteered to tell you." Angel said watching me.

I changed into a blue dress with clouds.

"Angel? Aren't you hungry?" I said putting my hair in ponytail.

"No I'm not hungry," She said. "I ate earlier."

"Ok… if you're sure."

The door slammed open and Nico ran straight into me, knocking me down. "Sorry, Max, Chiron wants to see you at the Big House." He said in a rush.

"Why?" I asked him as we ran to the Big House.

"Chiron didn't tell me." Nico replied.

Angel was right behind us. Chiron stepped out the door with a worried face. Percy, Annabeth and Grover all showed up, too. We stepped on the porch, all panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" "What happened?" "Is anyone hurt?" we asked the same questions

"No one's hurt….yet." Chiron said "Clarisse went exploring and found another entrance to the camp. It's not near Zeus' fist nor does it lead to the Labyrinth."

"So just send a couple people in" Percy said.

"When Clarisse found it, Juniper appeared and told her that Fang, Nudge, Iggy and the Gasman disappeared into it a few hours ago."

* * *

**On superman (new fic read!) i wrote "Never loved you is up for adoption" the story is "Trouble" I probably won't be able to update **

**Reasons:**

**1band camp**

**2Summer camp**

**3IDEAS NEED Help!**


	6. Angels POV

**Angels POV:**

I sat on a bed waiting for Max to wake up. I was staring out the window and turned when I heard the bed creak.

"Everyone went to breakfast. I volunteered to tell you." I said watching Max.

Max changed into a blue dress with clouds.

"Angel? Aren't you hungry?" She said putting my hair in ponytail.

"No I'm not hungry," I said. "I ate earlier."

"Ok… if you're sure."

The door slammed open and Nico** (AN: NicoxMax. Mico? Or Nax? Or Mix?)** ran straight into Max, knocking her down. "Sorry, Max, Chiron wants to see you at the Big House." He said in a rush.

"Why?" she asked him as we ran to the Big House.

"Chiron didn't tell me." Nico replied.

I was right behind them. Chiron stepped out the door with a worried face. Percy, Annabeth and Grover all showed up, too. We stepped on the porch, all panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" "What happened?" "Is anyone hurt?" we asked the same questions

"No one's hurt….yet." Chiron said "Clarisse went exploring and found another entrance to the camp. It's not near Zeus' fist nor does it lead to the Labyrinth."

"So just send a couple people in" Percy said.

"When Clarisse found it, Juniper appeared and told her that Fang, Nudge, Iggy and the Gasman disappeared into it a few hours ago."

* * *

**soo. Anyone want "Trouble"? Go check out Kisley24's profile. Shes my BFF and funny Chuck Norris sayings**


	7. Rachel,Ladies,vaporizing,and sleep

"Well, c'mon let's get Rachel, get the prophecy and get going" I ordered losing my temperature.

"Umm. Well there's a problem…." Percy trailed off.

"What? There can't be a problem! When people go missing you find them! Gods, I feel like vaporizing someone! **(Cripple X, for you!)** People!"I exclaimed.

"Rachel's at Clarion's Academy for the semester!" Percy shouted. "We have to go and get her!"

"Let's get her!"

"Max, calm down. Why don't we wait till the morning, and everyone gets packed today, huh?" Chiron said wisely.

"Fine. But I want every single one of you up and ready at seven A.M. got it?" I ordered.

With my heart warming cheering up speech we all headed to bed. I was anxious to get started. I fell asleep waiting for the next day to come quickly.


	8. Thanksgiving

Fangs POV **(OHHHH SNAP!)**

We were a mess without Max. We all regretted kicking her out. Angel and Nudge had the worst effect. Angel would lock herself in her room and only come out if Gazzy coaxed her out. Nudge didn't talk for a week. Gazzy and Iggy only made bombs when they had to.

Now we were at this camp for half-god half-human kids. We didn't believe them at first but then Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, showed us what he could do. Since we weren't normal demigods (ohhh big word) Percy showed us to a cabin next to his. Annabeth tried to get me not to take a bed but I glared at her and took it any ways

So here we were walking down a tunnel we had found. A few months back Angel had found a new power: she could detect tunnels and where they led. This particular one led to a building in Arizona. We had packed well prepared.

"Angel….How much farther?" Gazzy groaned. "My feet are getting tired!"

"Guys we'll stop here for supper." Angel said

We all sat down and Angel opened her pack and brought out some turkey, corn and pieces of pumpkin pie.

"What's this?" I asked

"You guys its Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving!" Angel shouted.

We all dug into the food and talked about what had happened over the last few weeks. We felt like a family again.

"I'll take first watch!" I said

With that my family fell asleep.

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving! I just wanted to show the flock- without Max- during a troubled time have a Thanksgiving dinner. See ya'll.**

**All Knowing**


	9. AN

AN:

_Never Loved You_ will Be put up for adoption and _Trouble_ WILL be continued. _Forever Gone?_ is having problems. wont let me upload Chap.4 even though Im on six! I tried to put 5 up and it replaced 4 with 5! I will have it all up.

**The All Knowing**

PS. Loovvee the reviews!


End file.
